The Queen's Wedding
by StevieRae2011
Summary: Jenna is getting married... to Beetle. Septimus is devastated. Jenna and Septimus try to hide their feelings, no thinking their love is requited. So, who will Jenna marry? Septimus? Beetle? Neither? Stay tuned. 3-shot. SepxJen. R&R! You know you want to!


**So, this will be a three-shot. Let me got this straight real quick. This couple is not all that popular but I don't care. Don't review telling me you don't like SepxJen because it's "incest". I have perfected my argument against that and will unleash it full force on you. I will say this now: DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! Now that that is off my chest, I will assure you, though this starts out JennaxBeetle, it won't stay that way. All that said, let's begin. Read On! **

"Sep! Sep! Septimus!" Jenna called. Septimus looked up, his green eyes shining at her.

"Yes, Jen?" he asked, eager to know what she was so excited about.

"Oh, Sep, it's wonderful! You're the first one to know. Beetle and I- we're getting married!" Jenna laughed in glee. Septimus stood stunned a moment as his heart broke to bits. He smiled, congratulated her, hugged her. They laughed and shared a **FizzFroot**, a longtime favorite of his.

"I'm so happy for you," he told her, convincing for the most part. They hung out a while, talking about life. When Septimus had turned nineteen, he had become ExtraOrdinary wizard when Marcia **Stepped Down**. When Jenna turned sixteen, she was made Queen so each had been layered in responsibilities. They had just celebrated their twenty-first birthday a while ago.

"I mean, he just proposed. We were going to Wizard Sandwiches and he just…" she trailed off, holding out her left hand. On it glittered a diamond. It was absolutely gorgeous. The diamond had a faintly **Magykal **sheen to it. It glimmered whether the light hit it or not. The band was gold and delicate, made of two bands entwined around each other.

"It is beautiful, Jenna. Stunning, actually." Every word he had spoken was truthful. He was happy- for her, even though the situation itself decimated him. He was happy as long as she was happy, which was an essential part of love, was it not? Jenna grinned, her smile itself enough to make his turmoil a little less gloomy. "Where is the lucky man?"

"Beetle is still at the Manuscriptorium." And so they trekked to the Manuscriptorium, walked through the seven-cornered corridor and ended in front of the Hermetic Chamber. Jenna fixed her hair quickly, straightened her dress, smiled, and walked in. Beetle looked up as soon as they crossed the threshold.

"Jenna!" he said, his eyes lighting joyously.

"Hello, Beetle." They kissed a quick hello and Septimus's stomach turned.

"What's up, Sep?" he said, turning to Septimus.

"Nothing. Jenna just told me the good news." He had to work hard to keep himself from sneering on the word "good". Beetle blushed.

"Yeah. Isn't it wonderful?" Septimus nodded slowly.

"Congratulations." Anyone else would find this scenario shocking: The ExtraOrdinary Wizard who was in love with the Queen in the Hermetic Chamber with the Chief Hermetic Scribe who was the ExtraOrdinary Wizard's best friend and marrying the Queen who was also the the ExtraOrdinary Wizard's adopted sister. But, Septimus was the only person with the whole story, and the shocking things in it were no longer shocking in his eyes. He chatted with them for a while. About wedding plans, about their lives, and Septimus just pretended like he was enjoying himself when in reality the same thoughts circled. _I thought I had a chance. I can't believe this is happening. It hurts so much. What if she had been mine? I thought I had a chance… _On and on it circled until it became so terrible that Septimus was forced to excuse himself and lock himself in his room.

_I thought I had a chance. I can't believe this is happening. It hurts so much. What if she had been mine? _Septimus could no longer contain it. Sucking in a huge rush of air, he let out the first of many heart-wrenching sobs. He put a **Sound-Proof **on the door and told it to keep everyone out.

Meanwhile, Jenna had other people to tell about the engagement. She kissed Beetle goodbye and left the Manuscriptorium, heart in despair. She had seen the brief flashes of anger, resentment, and sorrow in Sep's eyes. She knew not why he disapproved but only that he did, which tore her to pieces. She had been able to convince herself she loved Beetle, enough to marry him. But, her heart had always known the truth. Septimus was her love, no matter how wrong that seemed. She had tried to get rid of it. She had tried spells on herself and Septimus.

"**Loving lover, love me no more. **

**My charming ways become a bore. **

**And so your heart shall not break**

**When my love from you I deem to take."** was one she had tried. She had slipped it under Septimus's door, knowing his habit of reading aloud. The spell had seemed to work for a day or two, but evaporated.

"**I can't love you, it is not right. **

**From this day on each day and night**

**I shall not look at you with love**

**Shall not fly on wings of a dove. **

**And were you to love me in return**

**That love I would have to spurn. **

**And were you to hate me so**

**My heart would never even know." **She had tried that twice with the same result as the first spell. So, she had begun to date Beetle. She had grown to almost love Beetle and had convinced herself she did. Which is why she now made a decision.

"I will go through with this. I DO love Beetle, I do…" She murmured the incantation on herself so that the feelings for Sep evaporated, at least for now. She resettled into the familiar routine of the Great Lie- as she had grown to call it. Pasting on a smile, she walked to her parent's house in the ramblings, Lucy and Simon's house next on her list, then Camp Heap, then Jannit Marrten's Boatyard, finally Marram Marshes. Then she would probably go to the Wizard Tower to see Sep (who now stirred no more than sisterly affection in him). She walked briskly down Wizard Way, following the familiar path to the Ramblings, the Big Red Door, There and Back Again Row.

"Oh my God, my little girl!" was Sarah's joyous scream when Jenna told her the news. Silas seemed caught between reminiscence, glee, and sadness. Finally, he just hugged her and that hug told her everything. Told her of his pride, of his love, of his joy at her happiness.

"I love you Jenna."

"I love you Dad." She left their house and walked a little ways down the hall to the other Heap household in the Ramblings.

"Hello?" called a small voice from the other side of the door.

"It's me Vania." There was a cry of glee as the door was opened and her niece ran into her arms.

"Aunt Jenna!" Vania said. Her older brother, Jode, walked in and hugged her also. Hearing the commotion, Simon walked into his living room to see his kids hugging his sister.

"Hey Jens. What's up?" Jenna breathed in and said:

"I'm getting married." Simon's green eyes widened.

"What? Oh my God, I'm so happy for you!" Simon hugged her, picking her up and and spinning her around like he used to when she was a child. She screamed, laughing. Lucy came down the hallway, pregnant with a third child. "Luce! Jens is getting married!" Lucy did a girly squeal that did not sound like it could come from her.

"Jode! Vania! Get off her!" The children backed away quickly. Lucy then hugged her sister-in-law tightly. The two had gotten closer over the years. She hung out there a while before trekking the way to her other four brothers.

Septimus sat in his room. Alther floated through the window and immediately took note of his red eyes and drained expression.

"What's wrong Septimus?" Septimus shook his head, thinking he should have spelled the window too. Alther **Caused **a breeze, ruffling Septimus's hair.

"Stop that!" Septimus yelled. Alther smiled.

"Tell me," Alther said simply. Septimus sighed.

"Jenna's getting married," he began. "To Beetle," he said as if that somehow made it worse, which it did.

"Ah," said Alther, understanding completely. He had long ago figured out Septimus's secret.

"You know?" he asked, shocked. Alther nodded.

"I have since you were seventeen. I heard you mutter her name while you slept, saw you light up when she was around, saw you stare at her." Septimus hung his head. He had loved her since fifteen when he had saved her from the Port Witch Coven. She had almost died and he had had to **Revive **her. When she looked in his eyes and he felt the enormous relief, he'd known. He loved her.

He had tried to squash the feeling, but it didn't work. It always appeared. Every time he saw her, his heart raced. When she smiled, so did he.

"What do I do, Alther?" Alther shrugged.

"That's up to you. You can throw away the love of your life, like I did, or you can chase after her." With that, Alther floated away.

Over the next couple weeks, Jenna was often busy, and, when she wasn't, she was with Beetle. Septimus, on the other hand, tried to figure out what to do. His heart was torn. What if she didn't love him? What if she shunned him? What if… There was an entire list. So when Jenna showed up one day at his room and the door let her in by itself, he told her nothing.

Jenna looked at Septimus. His green eyes were tired, and his hair was raggedy as always. His purple robes were spotless and his room was organized carefully.

"Septimus…" she began. He looked at her and she couldn't say it. Couldn't ask him why he didn't want her to marry Beetle. The spell had long since worn off and she felt her breath catch when he looked at her. "Are you okay? You seem tired." Sep shrugged.

"Just wizardy stuff." Jenna shrugged. Her eyes watered. It had never been this awkward around Sep before. She hugged him goodbye and ran. She didn't know where she ran to. She ended up at the boatyard with Nicko. Nicko wasn't working and when he saw Jenna crying he jumped up and hugged her.

"Shhh," he whispered. "Shhhh. It's okay." He smoothed her hair. When she had quieted he let go. "What happened?" Nicko also knew Jenna's secret. She had told him, trusting him above all others.

"Septimus doesn't want me to marry Beetle. He pretends to be happy but he's not. I went to see him today and he looked so tired and I asked him why and he lied to me! Then it was just so awkward and I've never felt that way around him before. Oh, Nicko, what do I do?" Nicko didn't answer, just held her.

"It'll be okay Jen. It'll be okay…" He held her once more and eventually she just fell asleep.

The day of Jenna and Beetle's wedding was one celebrated throughout the Castle. There were banners and celebrations and smiles. Everyone was invited to the Queen's wedding. Spit Fyre circled in the sky, blowing streams of fire at random intervals. Everyone who saw Jenna that day bowed or smiled or wished a long, happy marriage. Beetle was also getting ready for the day. He had on a tie with a tux in the same color as his Chief Hermetic Scribe robes. He brushed and smoothed his hair.

Septimus put on his finest set of robes, the amulet of power hanging on it's chain. He tamed his hair as much as he could and forced a smile. This was Jenna's wedding, this is what would make her happy. No matter how much it hurt him, he would let her have her day. He would let her smile at her husband and not have to worry about how he felt. At least, that's what he intended. But, what we intend to happen does not always happen.

Once seated in the ballroom, where Royal weddings always take place, Septimus glanced around at all the people. The place was packed full. The Queen's family sat on the right, the Chief Hermetic Scribe's on the left, both front row. The rest of the Castle packed in behind them. Marcia stood up front, ready to wed the couple. Alther floated, **UnSeen** to all but Septimus, beside her. He caught Septimus's eye and looked at him. Septimus saw the meaning in his eyes. The look said "What will you do?" That's when his plan went awry. Beetle read his vows. Jenna, looking at hers, saw new words being burned **Magykally** into the paper.

_**Dearest Jenna, **_

_**I just thought you should know. I love you. I have loved you for six years and will love you always. Jen, you make me feel like I can do anything. I love you, I love you, I love you. It feels so good just to say that. I don't know how you feel about me, but, Jenna, I don't want you to marry him. My best friend and my love just tears me to shreds. I had thought maybe I had a chance. All I want is a chance. Jenna, do you love me? Do you love me? Do you love me? **_

_**Love, **_

_**Septimus**_

Jenna read the note over once, twice, three times and ran out of the room, crying. Septimus ran out after her, leaving a confused crowd of people in their wake.

"Jenna! Jenna! Jenna, wait up!" Septimus cried. Had he been wrong? Had he simply ruined everything? The thought devastated him. Jenna finally stopped at the gate and then ran through them until she reached the end of the wall, where she simply sat and waited. Her head was reeling. Sep loved her? Her? She thought… Syrah… She hung her head, defeated. Septimus finally caught up, breathing hard.

"Jen, I'm s-" He was cut off abruptly and she touched her lips to his.

"Don't be sorry," she whispered.

"Jen, I… I love you." She smiled brilliantly.

"I love you too." He grabbed her and kissed her, hard on the lips. She kissed him back, loving the feeling. They back away from the embrace, breathless.

"But, Jen, Beetle…" She frowned.

"I don't love Beetle. I was marrying Beetle because I thought it was what I needed to do. I figured I would grow to love him. But I always loved you. Sep, I always loved you."

"But, Mum and Dad…"

"Septimus Heap, are you trying to make me change my mind? I love you and that will never change. No one will stand in my way." Jenna had always been hard-headed and she had that glint in her eyes that said she meant business.

"Of course not! But, I just can't believe it. Why didn't you say anything?" She shrugged.

"I figured that there was no way you loved me back. Why break my heart more than it broke everyday I saw you visit Syrah, every time you looked at me with nothing more in your eyes but brotherly affection? My heart broke everyday. And, I did spells, so many spells. But none of them stuck. I even had you read a spell and that wore off…" He was shocked, remembering the spell slipped under his door. "And today, seeing you showing up to _my _wedding to _another man_. It made me sick. Then that note. My world fell apart and then, like a wall had been blocking the sun, it lit up and all I saw was you."

"I've loved you since I was fifteen," he whispered. "When you were taken by the Port Witch Coven. When I saved you, and you looked at me, I fell in love with you." Jenna remembered the day well. Remembered the spell that had sealed her near-doom.

"**Your fate is sealed, **

**Seek your doom. **

**The pain you feel, **

**I do assume**

**Is horrible beyond compare. **

**You breathe no air**

**You speak no words. **

**And there you sit inside your chair. **

**Dying and oh how it hurts. **

**And now, we'll see just how you fair,**" the Witch Mother said. Her throat had closed and she couldn't talk, couldn't move. And oh, how it hurt! The oxygen was slowly drained from her lungs. And then the black had taken over and she thought it was over for her.

The next thing she knew, her lungs filled. She opened her eyes slowly and was staring directly into his green ones. He was crying.

"Hey," she had croaked.

"Jenna!" he had yelled, holding her.

"I remember thinking 'I can't lose her,'" Septimus said in the present. Jenna remembered his green eyes, how anxious they were. She remembered thinking how gorgeous they were. Then reality caught up to her.

"Septimus, we have to go back," she said, all the regret possible for one person in her voice. Septimus nodded sadly.

"What will you say?" He was suddenly very afraid that Jenna would go through with it. "For the good of the Castle," she'd say.

"I'll tell them it's been postponed." Septimus raised his eyebrows at the final word. "Oh, Sep, I can't just cancel it without explaining to Beetle! I can't." Septimus nodded, understanding. But, he understood the undertone. She would cancel. Just not now.

"Alright." They stole one last kiss before they began to walk back. The held hands up until they were back in sight of the Palace.

The guests went crazy when they walked back in. So did Beetle, until he heard Jenna's next words.

"The wedding has been postponed. I apologize fore the inconvenience. I wish you all a great day." Jenna then walked back, but Septimus stayed to handle the commotion.

**That's it for chapter one! Don't yell at me. The next chapter will come- eventually. I don't start things without having the will to finish them. So, I hope you enjoyed and that you REVIEW. That said, I'll go post this. Satisfied, StevieRae2011, signing off! **


End file.
